Hardships and Fate
by Yoseia Nasuka
Summary: Usagi is broken. The senshi captured by the new evil Onoshiya. The Ginzhuishou leads her to Trunks, and both will team to defeat the new enemy, and save the senshi. Trunks/Usagi. Yes. Me, of all people writing a Trunks/Usagi.


She couldn't believe it. Once her detransformation finished, Usagi dropped to her knees. It was impossible. That...all of them...gone? Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna....gone? Impossible....  
"IMPOSSIBLE~!" Usagi cried to the empty sky. Where could that..._woman_ gone??? Where...the woman...who kidnapped them? WHERE?!! Usagi snatched the Ginzhuishou off her chest. 'All because of this...' She spilled her tears upon the jewel, who merely looked back with its sparkles, dampened by tears and rain, which began to pour in the empty street. The senshi were all that were left on the Earth...and now they are...captive? "Ginzhuishou, I beg of you, please send me to where Onoshiya is. GINZHUISHOU~!" And like that, Usagi disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks sat up immediately from his bed covers. He sensed a Ki...far away, yet still so strong...it was almost like...  
'The power...it matches Father's?' But that wasn't possible! How could something like that pop up so fast in the middle of nowhere...FROM the middle of nowhere? Trunks stood up and took off his shirt. He had no idea what came next...  
  
For he almost shouted in surprise. The jolt was unbearable, it was unbelievable! Two Kis...one strong like Goku, and the other less strong, less then him, but both combined at full power was too much, and even more so as it seemed to be right near him.   
"Eehhh...where could it be?!" He searched the room yet saw nothing. And felt something soft and big fall upon him.  
  
.....?  
  
Soft and...big? That's odd...  
  
Now was not the time to figure out what this tatami-huge thing was.  
'I think I might have broke my nose....' He thought, but what he REALLY broke was the floor. Trunks sweatdropped. He forced his mashed face out to gasp some air, and then smacked the floor again.  
  
"Ahhh...gomen nasai!"  
  
A girl? He felt the body crawl off of him and Trunks stood up. The girl he saw was caked in dirt, with a tearstreaked face. Nevertheless, she was beautiful.  
"Uhh..." Trunks heated up, when he realized what he was wearing. Only boxers. The girl seemed to notice this too.  
"AHHHH!!! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI!!" She screamed, stuffing her face into his sheets.  
"Trunks?" The door opened. "Is there somethi-" She stared at the girl. "How'd she get here? I thought you were the clean type, Trunks!"  
"I don't know where sh-WHAT?!" Her words seeped to Trunks's mind, and the meaning of those words. "Ah te ke wha no ta..." He sputtered, then started mouthing like a goldfish.  
"It-it's really not like that!" A meek voice spoke up. They stared at the girl, whose face was clean now. She jumped up and introduced herself. "I'm Tsukino Usagi." She looked at the dirt stain she left on the sheets. "AHH!! GOMEN NASAI! I stained your sheets..." She began crying.  
"Ah...nevermind the sheets." Bulma sweatdropped. "Where do you come from?"  
  
~*~Usagi's point of view from second person~*~  
  
Usagi blinked. And blinked again. An excuse was going to be hard. She rubbed her eyes rapidly, thinking and thinking.  
"Well, I come from...um..." Thinking of her home, how it burned. The wails of Okaasan...Otousan... Usagi's eyes filled with tears again, this time with tears of pure angst. The woman seems to be worried.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that your family was also destroyed-" Usagi stop listening. So Onoshiya came here and recked it too? Even though as much as she resented this, this was an ideal excuse, and wasn't necessarily a lie, so Usagi replied meekly.  
"H-hai..."  
"My name is Bulma Briefs. You can stay with me and Trunks for awhile." She paused at this. Usagi stared at Trunks, who blushes and looks away. "Most of the place is being remodeled, so you'll have to stay in Trunks's room.." She says thoughtfully.  
"O-OKAASAN?!!!" Trunks was now beet red.  
'EHHHH???!!!!' Usagi thought rapidly and dazely. 'I'm going to have to stay...with a..GUY?!! IN THE SAME ROOM?!!!'  
  
~*~  
  
Two thuds echo through the room.  
'Heh heh. This IS going to get fun.' Bulma placed them in Trunks's bed. 'Normally I wouldn't let a girl near him like that, but there was just something about this girl...'  
"Kamisama, I'm sure that she is here by your doing, yes?" She looked up, and walked away. And the Ginzhuishou glittered its reply.  
~*~  
  
Yoseia Nasuka: How'd ya like it ya'll?  
Trunks: Bedding with a girl..when did Okaasan do this?  
Yoseia Nasuka: Be quiet. It's a fanfic. *to other people* R&R!!!! 


End file.
